Calico
"I've been waiting to say this for the last five Gym battles that we've actually had as Gym Leaders... THAR BE '''DRAGONS'."'' Calico is one of the two Vermilion City Gym Leaders, voiced by guest star Annie Craton. History Some time before the series began, Calico and Agean met. Although they initially disliked each other and avoided contact, they eventually grew closer and began a relationship. They also became the owners of Pelipper Pier, and relocated the Vermilion Gym to within the Pier's borders as its Gym Leaders. Notably, she and Agean have only been Gym Leaders for four months prior to Rose and Cobalt's battle with them. During Rose and Cobalt's Gym challenge, Calico, along with Agean, provided commentary over the Pier's PA system, which included taunting the Trainers as they dealt with the rides and fun house. They specially admit Rose and Cobalt to the Gym, and provide more commentary as they progress through the gym. Calico made her physical debut when Rose and Cobalt reached the ship arena, stepping into the light with her cutlass over one shoulder. She and Agean decided to give Biscuit a little pirate's hat and vest, to which Agean adds a little set of knives. She is the one to explain much of the legalese surrounding the pier. Calico and Agean provided running commentary during the battle, alternating between complimenting each other and snarking at Rose and Cobalt. They also point out all the fine print that Rose and Cobalt agreed to on entering the park. She is officially one of the winners of the battle, as Agean's Tor is able to take out Rose's Pepper. She and Agean debated the nature of Rose and Cobalt's relationship as they left in the elevator. Calico and Agean then recruited Victor to act as their minion during the Trial Challenge. When summoned to the gift shop, she and Agean gloated about their victory over Rose and Cobalt, and then offered the two another opportunity: take on the Pier's new Trial Challenge, with the reward of Victor's "freedom." She and Agean demonstrated the theme of the Trial-teamwork-by fist-bumping. Calico chose an eyepatch, which Cobalt wore, to test out the Pelipper Pier ARG. She and Agean made appearances throughout the rest of the trial challenge, changing outfits, officiating parts of the trial, and reading the couplets to introduce each trial. They also teasingly poked fun at the nature of Rose and Cobalt's non-relationship, especially during the compatibility quiz. For the fourth trial, she fought Cobalt in a one-on-one battle, which she loses gracefully, telling Cobalt how much she enjoyed the battle. After the battles, she and Agean brought Rose and Cobalt to the boat show pier, where they presented Rose and Cobalt with their Dual Duel Badges and an EXP Share each. Personality Calico is very theatrical, which lends itself well to her role as a Gym Leader and owner/emcee of Pelipper Pier. Although she is a tough opponent, and runs a tight ship, she is kind and willing to work with challenging Trainers. Calico is more energetic than Agean. She is also very affectionate toward Agean and her Pokémon. She and Agean are good bosses to their Gym Trainer, Thurl. Description Calico carries a possibly-fake pirate's cutlass and wears a pirate's hat, coat, and striped shirt. She is often accompanied by her Murkrow, Crackers, who rides on her shoulder. While in her role as Gym Leader and Emcee, she affects a pirate accent, but drops it in casual conversation with Agean. Her alternate costumes include a space suit, a mad scientist's lab coat, glasses, and wig, and an evening gown, all of which are worn over her normal pirate clothing. Pokémon Calico's Pokémon mostly adhere to the theme of pirates. Her Gym team is: * Citizen Snips (female Crawdaunt) * Keelhaul (Dhelmise) * Rackham (male Pawniard) Her non-Gym Pokémon include: * Crackers (Murkrow) Trivia * Calico is in a relationship with Agean, her co-leader; their voice actors, Annie and Jonathan Craton, are married. * Calico debuted in Episode 026a, although she was not introduced and seen in person until 026b. * In keeping with her pirate theme, her Pokémon follow a nautical naming convention. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Humans